Clímax
by MugiwaraNoVicky
Summary: Eren y Armin, los mejores amigos huyen de sus familias en busca de una vida mejor... ¿Con quien o quienes se encontraran en el camino?
1. Prólogo

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes son de Shingeki No Kyojin, propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Riren, yaoi, agresiones, lemon, fluff, lenguaje soez._

* * *

Siempre he querido experimentar.

Sentir, mirar y tocar todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, descubrir las más extravagantes y turbias sensaciones que pueden producir mi cuerpo y alma.

Siempre quise hacer lo prohibido, pero jamás tuve los huevos suficientes, ¿Y si me descubrían? Sería un gran problema, mi padre no podría enterarse, Mikasa tampoco...

Si ellos se enteraran, jamás me darán la privacidad que necesito, estarían pegados a mi como si fuera un puto prisionero.

Quiero vivir, necesito conocer.

Viajar por el mundo, embriagarme hasta ya no poder levantarme, quiero saber qué es lo que se siente el consumir Marihuana, LSD, Cocaína... Quiero salir de fiesta, quiero ver los más hermosos y esplendidos atardeceres, ir a la playa con mis amigos, poder estar en el techo de mi casa mirando el cielo y no tener que preocuparme por tener que ser el "Chico de secundaria prefecto"

Mi padre es muy estricto.

Él no quiere que yo sea un adolescente normal, él no me deja vivir.

No me respeta, no le importa lo que yo quiero, me quita todo lo que aprecio.

Voy a escapar de casa.

Si... Eso voy a hacer.

Nos iremos lejos, con Armin, mi mejor amigo, el también debe querer irse, sus padres lo maltratan, tan solo tengo que convencerlo...

 _Es ahora o nunca._


	2. Plan de Escape

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes son de Shingeki No Kyojin, propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Riren, yaoi, agresiones, lemon, fluff, lenguaje soez._

* * *

Eren caminaba en círculos por toda su habitación, esperaba impaciente a su amigo Armin, el cual lo llamo llorando pidiendo quedarse a dormir en la casa del castaño.

Armin era todo para él, su compañero, mejor amigo y hermano, eran la combinación perfecta, todos lo decían.

El rubio siempre fue su consejero, lo ayudaría en todo sin dudarlo, al igual que Eren a él.

Ambos pasaron por maltratos, ambos tenían sus malos momentos y siempre estaban apoyándose del hombro del otro, con una sonrisa en su rostro, demostrando que mientras que estén juntos, nada podría detenerlos.

Eren siente los golpeteos de puerta en su habitación y apresuradamente corre a abrirla.

Gira la perilla y tira de ella para abrir la puerta, frente sus ojos ve a su mejor amigo, con una bufanda cubriendo su boca y nariz, con la mirada baja y detrás se encontraba su hermanastra Mikasa con su cara de plena curiosidad.

-¡ARMIN! -Grita el castaño tirando de la manga de su camisa para hacerlo entrar a habitación. Dirige su mirada hacia Mikasa y frunce un poco el ceño al verla aun parada en el pasillo-. Deberías alejarte de la puerta si no quieres que la golpee contra tu cara -Dicho esto la cerro de un portazo.-

-E-eren... Perdón por venir así, yo...-El rubio sintió una fuerte punzada en su estómago

, se agacha un poco y Eren se preocupa, ya tiene una idea de lo que ha pasado.

-¿¡Estas bien!? ¡MALDICIÓN! -Estaba más que enfadado, Armin siempre se lleva varios golpes de parte de su padre, Eren sabía que el rubio no se merecía esa vida, que al igual que él, no le importaba ser el primero de la clase ni tener dinero, ellos solo quieren ser felices a su manera -. Muéstrame... Tu labio.

Armin se quita la bufanda lentamente, dejando ver un labio partido, el castaño lo mira con lastima y lo abraza para consolarlo.

-Tranquilo... N-no llores- Intentaba calmarlo pero el rubio comenzó a llorar aún más.

-¿P-porque tienen que tratarnos así? Me... Duele.

Claro que le dolía, los golpes, múltiples insultos, todo se sumaba y hacían que su pequeño corazón se apague poco a poco.

Eren lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente, intentando ordenar las palabras que diría a continuación.

-Escapa conmigo... - Soltó la bomba y Armin lo observaba sin entender completamente a lo que se refería-. Huyamos, Armin...

-¿Que? -Dice un desorientado Armin- ¡Eren! ¿Estás loco?

-¡No podemos seguir aquí! Tan solo piénsalo... Tú y yo, por el mundo, lejos de ellos, sin nadie que nos detenga... Sería perfecto.

-Claro, perfecto, a ver genio dime como haremos para fugarnos sin que seamos descubiertos en el intento, donde viviremos, donde estudiaremos ¡DE DONDE SALDRÁ EL JODIDO DINERO!

-Podemos... podemos lograrlo, solo hay que tenerlo todo fríamente calculado. -El rubio no puede creer lo que pasa por la mente de su amigo, sabe perfectamente que si los atrapan, están muertos.

-Aun si lo lográramos... -Susurra-. Es una gran responsabilidad.

-Armin... Si no nos arriesgamos, jamás saldremos de aquí. Sé que tienes miedo y estas inseguro, yo también me siento así, pero sé que tú no los quieres, nos merecemos algo mejor. -Suspira frustrado, se toma el pelo con ambas manos y tira un poco de él, comenzando a lagrimear-. No quiero que sigan golpeándote... No quiero nada de esto.

-Eren... -Armin observa como su mejor amigo se quiebra ante él, se hace ver frágil y vulnerable... ¿Y si Eren tiene razón? ¿Se quedara toda su vida preso de sus padres cuando tiene la oportunidad de escapar con la persona que más aprecia? ¿Dejaría a su mejor amigo solo? -. Maldición te odio Eren, odio que me hagas esto ¿Sabes?... Estoy dentro.

El castaño abre sus ojos sin poder creer las palabras de Armin, lo apoya, lo acepta...

-¡A-Armin! -Eren se tira a sus brazos y llora de la felicidad.- ¡Gracias! ¡Te amo hermano, eres el mejor!

-Ya... Deja de lloriquear y creemos un plan para no terminar muertos.

Eren seca sus lágrimas y ambos ponen manos a la obra.

.

.

.

-Bien... Ahora solo necesitamos el permiso de un mayor para poder viajar en avión a otro país... Joder, ¿Cómo haremos?

-Podría falsificar todos los papeles de tutoría, no es tan difícil como parece.

-¡Armin! ¡Eres un puto genio!-. Exclama el castaño con alegría.

Han pasado dos días desde que tomaron la decisión de fugarse de esa vida, si es que así se podría llamarle. Eren hablo con los padres de Armin para que el rubio se pudiera quedar el fin de semana en su casa, poniendo la excusa de que estudiarían para los exámenes que se aproximaban.

Ninguno pego un ojo en esos dos días, ambos se concentraron en planear todo perfectamente, un solo error, y todo termina...

-Antes de irnos, podemos sacar dinero de las tarjetas de crédito de nuestros padres... Lo más que podamos, luego nos iremos lejos, y ya no sabrán de nosotros, jamás.

-Eren, quiero salir lo más rápido que se pueda de aquí.

-Lo sé... Yo también lo lograremos, te lo prometo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos una vez más, completamente decididos.

-Nos iremos el viernes, mi padre estará trabajando y Mikasa en el instituto, me haré el enfermo para no ir al instituto, tu les harás creer a tus padres que estarás en el instituto, pero vendrás aquí con todo lo necesario, será fácil, tus padres estarán trabajando también.

-Entiendo.

-Debemos estar en el Aeropuerto para antes de las 4.

-Joder, estoy emocionado, pero tengo un miedo de cojones.

-Ten...-Eren le extiende un papel y un bolígrafo-. Escribe aquí los códigos de todas las tarjetas de crédito que tengan tus padres.

Armin tomo los objetos y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

 _ **¡MUY BUENAS A TODOS! Me encuentro aquí con mi primera historia publicada en Fanfiction y esto… Es algo nuevo para mí, para que les voy a mentir.**_

 _ **Espero que con el tiempo les guste el transcurso de la historia.**_

 _ **¡ESO ES TODO! See You Soon…**_


	3. Situaciones

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes son de Shingeki No Kyojin, propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _Riren, yaoi, agresiones, lemon, fluff, lenguaje soez._

* * *

–Eren… ¿Por qué no estas vestido? No me digas que volviste a quedarte dormido, llegaremos tarde al instituto.

Mikasa miraba a su hermanastro con preocupación, Eren se encontraba en la cama absolutamente tapado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con una mirada cansada.

–Mikasa, no me siento muy bien –Susurro el castaño, tapándose hasta la altura de la nariz–. Creo que estoy enfermo…

–Déjame ver… –La azabache acerco su mano hacia la frente de Eren, pero de un manotazo algo brusco la alejo–. E-Eren…

–Lo siento, pero no me toques, realmente me siento mal –Mikasa se sintió apenada, pero retito cuidadosamente su mano.

– ¿No iras al instituto hoy?

–No… –Eren tan solo quería que ella se fuera, para así poder salir de las calurosas frazadas, llamar a Armin e irse de ese maldito lugar el cual tuvo que soportar llamar "hogar" desde hace 5 años–. No le digas a padre ¿Si? No quiero preocuparlo.

Ella pareció entender y luego de ofrecerse por octava vez para quedarse y cuidarlo, se rindió y termino lleno al instituto sola.

Eren, al sentir la puerta de su casa cerrarse, se levantó lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía y tomo su celular, marcando el número de Armin…

–Eren… –Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea–. ¿Ya estás solo?

–La bruja asiática y el ogro ya están fuera de la cueva, cambio –Hablo infantilmente el castaño. – Ahora mueve tu trasero alemán hasta aquí lo más rápido que puedas.

–Joder Eren –Respondió Armin nervioso–. Me estoy cagando del miedo y tú bromeando como si nada ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

–Eso, mi querido Armin, es algo que jamás te diré.

Eren quería creer que estaba tranquilo, pero la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de los nervios, el miedo y la ansiedad, no pego ojo pensando en que pasaría si algo no sale como lo planeado. ¿Y si los pillaban? Sabía que el riesgo de que los descubrieran sería muy grande, pero valía la pena arriesgarse, tanto por su bien como por el de su mejor amigo.

–Como sea... Ten cuidado y llega rápido.

Luego de eso corto la llamada y camino con impaciencia hacia su armario, lo abrió y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza al ver sus maletas ya hechas, las saco y repaso una vez más todo para asegurarse de que nada faltaba, toda la ropa que necesitaba se encontraba allí, el resto lo dejaría, también tenía algunos objetos necesarios para él, como algo de maquillaje, y una pequeña cajita musical que su madre le regalo cuando era pequeño, sonrió al ver esta, recordando esos momentos preciados con ella.

Su mente se despejo cuando sintió que su celular timbraba con fuerza, era un mensaje.

 **Mensaje de:** **Mi zorra alemana**

" _Estoy afuera, ábreme"_

No lo pensó dos veces, bajo corriendo por las escaleras y llego a la puerta algo agitado, abrió y se encontró a el rubio de ojos celestes con sus maletas en mano.

–Pasa pasa pasa –Dijo impaciente el castaño a la vez que lo ayudaba con las maletas–. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

–Claro que si idiota… Tenemos que apresurarnos.

–Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

Ambos discutieron sobre cómo hacer las cosas bien, tardaron una media hora en ponerse de acuerdo.

–Bien, primero iremos a sacar el dinero de las tarjetas, luego nos vamos al aeropuerto y al carajo con todo esto.

Armin lo miro por unos segundos pensando si era lo mejor, termino asintiendo con algo de nerviosismo pero seguro de sí mismo.

–Vamos.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron que no había nadie en fila para retirar dinero del banco. Pero ahora venía lo peor.

–Hola mi nombre es Hannah, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Eren trago duro, al ver a una amiga de su padre frente suyo, esta lo miro con curiosidad unos segundos y luego se sorprendió.

– ¿Eren? ¡Valla, cuanto has crecido! –Dijo Hannah tocando una de sus mejillas–. Hace tanto que no te veía, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–Emm, bueno yo… Eh…

–Eren y yo queremos sacar todo el dinero que sea posible de estas tarjetas de crédito. –Armin extendió todas las tarjetas que anteriormente ambos robaron a sus padres, Para Eren fue fácil porque su padre siempre dejaba las tarjetas en su casa, llevándose solo una, el rubio tuvo que robarlas de las billeteras de sus padres, no saco todas, solo las que estaban menos usadas, él sabía que sus padres no se darían cuenta hasta que miren el interior de su billetera con atención, sus padres son muy despistados.

Hannah miro con curiosidad a ambos chicos, luego miro todas las tarjetas de crédito.

–Lo lamento, pero no está permitido realizar una de estas operaciones con menores de edad, ¿Cómo podría saber si tienen el permiso de sus padres?

– ¡Tenemos permiso de nuestros padres! Solo… Ellos no pueden estar aquí ahora.

– ¿Y se puede saber para qué quieren el dinero?

Armin se quedó callado por unos segundos, mirando con fastidio a la mujer, la cual solo hacia su trabajo.

–Mikasa, Mikasa cumplirá años pronto, mi padre quiere hacerle una gran fiesta, luego de eso nos iríamos a un crucero con la familia de mi amigo. Ellos están ocupados con el trabajo en este momento, así que…

–Claro claro, olvide a Mikasa, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, confió en que no me mientes pero aun así, necesitan a un mayor de edad para realizar esta oper…

\- ¿Eran?

– ¡Hannes! ¡Hola!

Hannes era el mejor amigo de su madre, un señor muy respetable y extremadamente confiable, Eren se vio obligado a alejarse de el cuándo su madre murió, a Grisha siempre le ganaban los celos.

–Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, me alegra hacerlo –Dijo amablemente–. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

–Nuestros padres están ocupados y necesitamos sacar todo el dinero posible de estas tarjetas para el cumpleaños de Mikasa y un viaje en familia… Necesitamos el efectivo.

– ¡Qué bien! Un viaje en familia… Hannah, ¿Por qué los atrasas tanto?

–Es que… Señor Hannes, la operación no se puede real…

–Hannah, Hannah… Ellos son personas confiables, no hay porque desconfiar, ¡Ellos te lo están diciendo! Sus padres están ocupados.

–Bien… –Dijo ella más convencida–. Ahora mismo retiro el dinero.

–Sí, gracias –Murmuro el castaño tenso, al ver que Hannah se retiraba con las tarjetas ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados.

–Eren… –Llamo Hannes serio–. ¿Qué es esto? No soy tan idiota como crees, no me creo el verso de la fiesta de Mikasa y del viaje familiar, Grisha no es ese tipo de personas.

Eren comenzó a asustarse, los descubrieron.

Miro a Armin y este se veía preocupado pero sin decir nada, Eren trago saliva, junto valor y lo dijo.

–Nos vamos de aquí –Sollozo–. Ya no podemos soportarlo.

Hannes los miro sorprendidos, sin creer lo que ellos estaban por hacer, agarro a ambos de los brazos y se los llevo a una esquina para poder hablar mejor.

– ¡¿Están locos?! Son menores, no pueden hacer esto así como así, si los descubren estarán en un gran problema.

–No tienen por qué descubrirnos –Susurro Armin aun preocupado.

–Por favor, Hannes, sé que esto te preocupa, sé que ahora mismo te preocupas por mí más de lo que mi padre lo hizo toda mi vida, pero te lo suplico… Déjanos ir–. Soltó Eren al punto del llanto.

El mayor los miraba fijamente, debatiéndose entre dejarlos ir o llamar a Grisha. Eren lo miraba esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que no contestaba comenzó a llorar en silencio, en cambio, Armin solo miraba fijamente a Hannes.

–Me pregunto, que querría Carla…

Eren se sorprendió por lo dicho, a la vez reacciono y se dio cuenta de que el hombre no tiene malas intenciones, el solo quiere cuidarlos, el seguía pensando en su madre, como nunca hizo su propio padre.

–Sé que mi madre hubiera querido que yo fuera feliz, y para ser feliz necesito salir de aquí, cueste lo que cueste, así que por favor, por favor déjenos ir…

Hannes lo pensó por un momento, y llego a la conclusión de que no podía traicionar a Eren, al hijo de la que alguna vez fue su mejor y más preciada amiga, pero al mismo tiempo, pensó que no podía dejarlo ir así como así.

–Está bien. –Eren abrió sus ojos desconcertado, estaba casi seguro que se negaría–. Con la condición de que estén en contacto conmigo siempre, y los visitare de vez en cuando, no pueden estar solos, es más complicado de lo que creen. Es eso o nada.

–Y-yo… ¡Gracias! G-gracias… –Eren comenzó a llorar de la felicidad y Armin sentía su corazón palpitar con una fuerza impresionante. El castaño se sentía tan feliz que abrazo al hombre con fuerzas, como lo hacía de pequeño.

–Tranquilo pequeño… Escuchen, si ustedes se van hoy, iré con ambos para asegurarme que todo esté en orden, darles un buen lugar para quedarse y resolver todos sus inconvenientes.

–Pero, eso es mucho pedir… Nosotros no podríamos pedirte algo así.

–No me lo están pidiendo, yo lo exijo como parte del trato, prometo no decir nada a nadie, sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí.

Luego de esa charla Hannes se dirigió donde se encontraba Hannah y el mismo dijo que se encargaría de todo, de paso le aviso que él se iría de viaje por asuntos familiares y que ella estaba a cargo hasta su regreso. Volvió con el dinero en una maleta.

–Bien, ¿Ahora?

–Debemos ir a mi casa a buscar las maletas…

–Bien, yo iré a mi casa a hacer una maleta simple para el viaje, los pasare a buscar en cuanto termine.

–Gracias… De verdad.

–Eren, eres igual a tu madre –Luego de decir eso se marchó con el dinero en manos.

–Armin joder, que tensión… –Dijo el castaño agarrándose de los cabellos.

–Cállate, estaba por agarrarme un ataque de pánico…

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y Armin llamo a un taxi para que este los lleve al aeropuerto, todo fue normal y tranquilo, hasta que llegó la hora de pagar.

–Bien niños llegamos, son 200 dólares.

La cara de los dos era un completo poema, el dinero se lo había llevado Hannes y ellos no contaban con el dinero suficiente.

–Nosotros… No tenemos dinero –Dijo Eren mirando por el retrovisor al taxista, con cara preocupada.

–Si no hay dinero, tendré que llamar a la policía.

– ¡NO! N-no es necesario… P-por favor, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿No lo cree? –Armin le susurro en el oído de una manera muy provocativa–. Dime… Cuál es tu nombre…

El taxista se relamió los labios dándose cuenta de las intenciones del rubio, Eren tan solo observaba a su mejor amigo negociar.

–A-Alex –Contesto mientras veía como Armin se pasaba al asiento delantero.

–Alex, eres muy lindo –Le siguió el juego Eren–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–23… T-tengo, 23 ¡Mgh! –Alex gimió cuando sintió la mano de Armin rozando su entrepierna.

–Alex querido, no tenemos dinero, pero creo que conozco una manera en la que los tres tengamos un final feliz –Sonrió Armin con inocencia fingida–. Aquí nadie nos ve y el vidrio es polarizado –Siguió hablando mientras bajaba la bragueta de sus pantalones y sacaba el miembro de allí, comenzó a masturbarlo a la vez que Eren le daba besos en el cuello y tocaba su pecho desde el lugar de atrás.

 _ **30 minutos después….**_

–Armin aún no puedo creer que le hallas echo sexo oral al taxista –Rio Eren–. Eres un guarro.

–Era bastante sexy ¿Por qué no? Fue divertido…

Eren rodo los ojos y miro a su amigo sonriente, con el tiempo, Armin se convirtió en un pervertido de primera, le encantaba el sexo al igual que Eren, solo que este se contenía un poco más, el rubio en cambio, le encantaba refregarse con cualquier hombre que sea sexy para él.

–Si, como digas… ¡Mira allí esta Hannes! Ni una sola palabra de lo que acaba de pasar.

–No soy tan idiota –Murmuro Armin antes de acercarse a Hannes–. Hola señor…

–Hola, acabo de llegar, espero que no se hallan aburrido esperándome.

–No te preocupes, nos entretuvimos suficiente, el taxista fue muy amable y hablo un rato con nosotros –. _"Y Armin le dio una buena mamada"_ Pensó el castaño.

–Eso es bueno… Y bien, aun no me han dicho a donde planean irse.

–Mmm, Japón.

– ¡¿Japón!? Creí que sería algo más… No lo sé, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra…

–La decisión está tomada, prometiste ayudarnos.

Hannes miro a ambos chicos los cuales les rogaron con la mirada, al ver esos ojos de cachorrito no pudo negarse.

Con un mayor a cargo de los dos, fue mucho más rápido hacer los tramites antes de que avión despegue, en el viaje, hablaron emocionados sobre lo que harían cuando estuvieran allí, obviamente no dijeron nada que afecte en la decisión de Hannes.

A la mitad del viaje ninguno pudo resistir más y cayeron todos dormidos, pero Eren al despertarse vio que a su lado no estaba Armin, pensó que estaría en el baño o algo así, no se preocupó. Unos minutos después llego a su asiento un poco agitado.

–Armin… ¿Dónde coño estabas? –Pregunto curioso Eren, el rubio comenzó a reír en voz baja para no llamar mucho la atención, Hannes a su lado seguía dormido.

–No digas nada, me folle a uno que viajaba en primera clase.

Como siempre, Eren rodo los ojos y ambos comenzaron a reír…

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Hola! Si ya se lo que pueden estar pensando, ¿Y Levi dónde está? Ya aparecerá, solo quería tomarme el tiempo suficiente para "Su plan de escape" Pronto se conocerán y ya veremos que pasara.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando, la verdad no soy experta en estas cosas y tengo muchas cosas que mejorar pero el esfuerzo siempre lo vale.**

 **Me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 _ **¡TE VEO PRONTO!**_


	4. Extraño Conocido

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes son de Shingeki No Kyojin, propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _Riren, yaoi, agresiones, lemon, fluff, lenguaje soez._

* * *

– ¡Mira Armin, la habitación es hermosa!

Desde que entraron al hotel, Eren no podía dejar de gritar mientras miraba todo lo que había a su alrededor, tan solo unas horas antes el avión aterrizó en Tokyo, Hannes pidió dos habitaciones con anterioridad, así él podría descansar tranquilo a la vez que les daba su espacio a sus nuevos "Niños".

–Si Eren, es muy bonito y todo ¿Podemos ir a dormir ahora? –. El castaño miro con un tierno puchero a Armin, al cual se le notaban las ojeras.

–No es mi culpa que te hayas enrollado tantas veces con el de primera clase en el baño en vez de dormir… ¿Al menos sabes su nombre?

–Mmm –El rubio puso una cara pensativa durante unos segundos para luego negar con la cabeza restándole importancia–. No lo recuerdo, como sea, era guapo.

–Si tú lo dices… Ya, vamos a dormir.

.

.

.

–Eren… Eren, ¡EREN! –El castaño despertó de golpe chocando con los ojos celestes de su amigo, bostezo y se estiro en la cama intentando despertar.

–Que mierda quieres... –Contesto con su mirada posada en el suelo–. Estoy muerto de sueño.

–Si lo sé, pero son la 1 p.m y Hannes se ha ido a buscar un departamento para ambos.

Eren miro al rubio y este le sonrió, en ese momento supo que Armin no lo dejaría volver a dormir, así que le aventó una almohada a la cara, suspiro rendido y camino lentamente al baño.

–No me jodas y hazme algo para comer –Dijo el castaño mientras sacaba la pasta de dientes–. Vamos, sirve de algo, zorra alemana.

–Calla, turco de mierda… –Armin se apoyó en la puerta del baño mirándolo atentamente con los brazos cruzados–. Eres tonto, no sabes aprovechar nada.

-¿Aprovechar? –Pregunto Eren luego de enjuagar su boca–. Que cosa.

– ¡HANNES NO ESTA! Idiota, podemos aprovechar para salir de aquí un buen rato y conocer el lugar, tomar algo, conocer… Chicos.

–Chicos –Repitió–. Nuestro primer día y ya quieres salir a follar… Creo que paso.

–No, no, era broma –Rio el rubio–. Tan solo vamos a salir un rato, a despejarnos…

–Bien, solo si prometes no irte con cualquiera que te ponga cachondo.

–Tranquilo, soy tu cita esta tarde –Giño un ojo y Eren lo empujo riendo–. Serás idiota…

Luego de una hora, ambos recorrían la ciudad de Tokyo, intentando no perderse, miraban todo lo que lo rodeaban, era un sueño, hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, eran libres, ya no había nadie que los detuviera, nadie que les gritara ni pegara cuando cometían un mínimo error. No tenían que fingir ser quienes no eran.

Ambos lo comprendieron cuando cruzaron miradas…

–Lo sé–. Dijo el castaño antes de que Armin hablara–. Somos libres, estamos a salvo.

El de ojos celestes negó divertido con la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba, respirando sin sentirse sofocado por primera vez en su vida.

–Vamos –Se tomaron de las manos y corrieron hasta el centro comercial que vieron en la otra calle.

.

.

.

–Oi, maldita cuatro ojos, suéltame… –Un azabache de ojos verde oliva era arrastrado por una castaña alegre por las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo –Son las 10 p.m hay que volver.

–Levi no seas tan aguafiestas –Contesto su amiga castaña tirando de el–. Un rato más… Tan solo un poquito.

-Hanji, No.

La castaña volteo a ver a Levi y comprendió su rotundo no. Suspiro derrotada, desde hace un tiempo el azabache actuaba extraño, era mucho más frio y agresivo de lo que solía ser normalmente y eso la preocupaba, intento habar con él en varias ocasiones pero lo único que recibió fue unos cuantos gritos y empujones.

–Mmm, bueno ¿Te acompaño a casa o que quieres hacer?

–No gracias, estas más cerca de la tuya, ve…

–Ok, hasta pronto… –La castaña se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su casa, pero Levi la detuvo del brazo haciendo que esta pare.

–Me envías un mensaje al llegar –. Susurro el azabache mirando hacia otro lado intentando disimular el no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

La castaña lo miro y sonrió, su amigo no era de expresarse mucho y no importa cuántos insultos, gritos y golpes le diera, el siempre se preocupaba, y lo demostraba con esos pequeños gestos.

Cuando Hanji desapareció de su vista, suspiro cansado, siempre estaba agotado mentalmente, siempre pensaba en tantas cosas que nunca le daba un respiro a su cabeza.

Cosas tan simples, tan insignificantes para otras personas pero importantes para él. Levi sacudió levemente la cabeza para intentar dejar de pensar en cosas tan complicadas.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa, mirando el suelo, concentrado en el concreto, cuando sintió que lo empujaron bruscamente, se tambaleo un poco y se sintió enfadado.

–Que rayos crees que… –No pudo terminar la frase al ver a un chico castaño de piel morena en el suelo.

–Auch –Se quejó el castaño–. Lo lamento… De verdad.

Levi le extendió la mano para que pudiera incorporarse, al hacerlo, lo miro a los ojos y por un segundo quedo hipnotizado por ellos, los ojos verde esmeralda tenían cautivado al azabache, el cual lo miraba sin decir una palabra.

–Mi nombre es Eren –Levi reacciono ante la presentación del castaño y luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Eren era tan solo unos centímetros más alto que él.

–Levi… –Respondió aun mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

–Perdón por lo de recién, es que perdí de vista a mi amigo y no sé cómo volver al hotel donde estoy hospedado –Eren se avergonzó ante la mirada de Levi–. ¡Lo siento! No sé porque estoy contándote esto.

– ¿Cuál es el nombre del hotel?

–B-black Mamba.

–Black Mamba… Está a unos 15 minutos de aquí, puedo acompañarte si quieres.

– ¿¡D-De verdad!? ¡Te lo agradecería mucho!

El azabache comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel con Eren a su lado, sonriendo tímidamente. No tiene ni la menor idea de porque justo hoy se le ocurrió ser amable y ofrecerse a acompañar a un mocoso de pésimo sentido de orientación a su hotel, pero había algo en ese chico que lo cautivaba.

–Entonces, ¿Vives aquí?

–Tú que crees –Contesto con obviedad.

–No pareces ser japonés…–El menor le restó importancia a la actitud del azabache.

–Soy Francés…

– ¡FRANCIA! ¡QUE LINDO! –Grito Eren emocionado–. ¿Entonces, porque estás aquí?

El azabache se tensó al escuchar esa pregunta y se detuvo de golpe, para luego fulminar con la mirada a Eren.

El castaño miro a Levi y se dio cuenta de que no tuvo que haber preguntado tal cosa, parecía ser algo muy personal para él.

Siguieron caminando sin dirigirse la palabra, Eren pensó que quizá estuvo mal decirle así porque si el nombre del hotel donde se hospedaba a un extraño, ¿Y si era un secuestrador? ¿Un asesino? ¿Acosador? ¿Y si formaba parte de la Yakuza? Intento calmarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que Levi no parecía un chico malo.

O quizá si…

–T-tu… No eres parte de la Yakuza, ¿No? –Pregunto algo asustado.

–Tsk… Si soy, realmente no estoy llevándote a tu hotel, te estoy secuestrando y tú no te diste cuenta hasta ahora –Levi lo miro cuando se detuvo en seco y noto que estaba pálido y temblaba, el mocoso se había creído sus palabras –. No seas idiota, no voy a secuestrarte.

Eren suspiro algo aliviado al darse cuenta que todo fue una pésima broma por parte del azabache, lo empujo levemente con el codo y volvió a sonreír. Quizá ese tal Levi no era una mala persona, quizá solo lo aparentaba.

De hecho, para el castaño era bastante guapo, pensó por un momento en su amigo Armin, si él estuviera con ellos en ese preciso momento, ya se le habría insinuado o quien sabe, ya se lo podría haber follado, pero eso era otra historia, Armin no estaba allí y aunque se preocupaba por el, Eren estaba seguro de que el rubio estaba en el hotel esperando su llegada.

–Entonces Levi… ¿No? –Eren espero una respuesta de el pero al escuchar un suspiro decidió seguir hablando–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Dieciocho… –Levi le restó importancia a la conversación, pero al ver los ojos de Eren posados en él, se animó a preguntar –. ¿Y tú?

–Dieciséis –Sonrió algo apenado al saber que Levi era mayor.

Eren miro al frente y se percató de que estaban frente al hotel, volteo a ver a Levi pero este estaba caminando en sentido contrario como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¡O-oye! ¡Espera Levi! –El castaño corrió y poso su mano en el hombro del mayor, cuando volteo, Eren se mostró ofendido ante su actitud–. Que fue eso…

–Tengo que ir a mi casa, a no ser que quieres que me quede en el hotel contigo–. Se sonrojo al escuchar a Levi decir tales cosas.

–Quería darte las gracias…

– ¿Y bien?

–Gracias. –Levi enarcó una ceja al ver que el castaño se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada.

Eren se sentía pequeñito y estúpido, a pesar de que el fuera unos centímetros más alto que Levi. Su mirada lo penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y eso le gustaba. Por un segundo, pensó en tirársele encima y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, el deseo comenzaba a hacerse presente en el castaño, pero se controló lo más que pudo.

–Pásame tu número. –Susurro Levi al sentir que Eren se acercaba cada vez más a él.

El menor reacciono y se separó de Levi rápidamente, avergonzado, le pidió su celular, cuando se lo entrego, escribió el numero de una manera torpe, estaba más que nervioso. Luego de asegurarse un par de veces de que todos los dígitos fueran correctos, se lo devolvió rápidamente.

–Debo irme –Dijo Eren dejando un beso en la mejilla de Levi, el cual sintió como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a el roce del menor –. Llámame…

–Lo hare. –Respondió algo atontado, luego de perder de vista al castaño.

.

.

.

Eren entro a su habitación con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, que rápidamente se desvaneció al ver a su amigo enojado y preocupado.

– ¡EREN, TURCO DE MIERDA! ¡ESTABA PREOCUPADO, ESTUPIDO, IDIOTA! –El rubio lo tomo por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo–. Dejaste tú puto celular aquí, ¡Te dije que no te apartaras de mí! Tuve que decirle a Hannes que estabas durmiendo para que no salga a buscarte, pudiste meterte en un gran problema.

–Lo siento –Respondió aun pensando en Levi.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

–Conocí a un chico… –Eren comenzó a contarle sobre Levi, como era físicamente, su edad, como vestía y lo guapo que era, el de ojos celestes lo escuchaba y observaba atentamente.

–Te atrapo –Concluyo Armin–. Joder Eren, ya te hacía falta un macho.

Eren comenzó a reír y empujo a Armin, comenzando así una pelea amistosa entra ambos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo e tercer capítulo, la verdad es que me divierto mientras escribo esta historia, y ahora que apareció Levi fue como, no se… ¿Extraño?**

 **Con el tiempo veremos cómo será la relación entre él y Eren.**

 **Con respecto a Armin, bueno, no pueden esperar mucho de que se enamore por ahora, quizá pase algo en un futuro pero eso es algo que estoy pensando.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer… _¡SEE YOU SOON!_**


	5. Mensaje

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes son de Shingeki No Kyojin, propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _Riren, yaoi, agresiones, lemon, fluff, lenguaje soez._

Eren se encontraba sentado en la mesa de un café junto a Armin, quien escuchaba atentamente las palabras que Hannes les dirigía a ambos.

–El departamento está en Shibuya, les dejare la dirección en la libreta de Armin por si lo olvidan, el precio es económico y yo podre ocuparme del alquiler. En cuanto a su educación, ya están inscriptos en el Instituto "Alas de Libertad", recuerden que las clases comienzan en un mes, tampoco tendrán que preocuparse por el dinero. Ustedes se encargaran de tener la comida suficiente, ropa y otros objetos personales hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, en el caso que no se arrepientan de su decisión… ¿Entendieron? –Armin asentía con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras que anotaba en su libreta lo necesario–. Ambos podrían conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para sus gastos personales... Ahora bien, yo estaré informado de sus calificaciones y comportamiento en clase, si me entero de que algo no anda bien, esto se acaba.

–No debes preocuparte por eso Tío Hannes –Respondió Eren con una sonrisa –. Siempre fuimos de los mejores.

Hannes miro a sus "Niños" y sonrió con dulzura, ver que ambos por fin estaban saliendo de su cascaron lo hacían poner nostálgico, pero a la vez agradecía que Eren hubiera tomado la iniciativa de todo este embrollo.

No podía negar que no era en su totalidad, lo correcto, pero comprendía el que ninguno de los chicos quisiera tener relación alguna con lo que quedaba de su familia.

Hace unos cuantos años, podía notar la mirada de Carla sobre él, una mirada triste y cansada, una mirada apagada, que solo lograba mostrar viva cuando su pequeño Eren estaba con ella, apoyándola en todo.

Al morir, él quiso mantener su relación como "El tío Hannes" tanto con Eren como con Mikasa, pero con Grisha de por medio, nunca fue posible.

No tuvo mínima noticia del castaño, tan solo lo vio un par de veces caminar con su amigo Armin, mas nunca hablaron, porque sabía que eso le traería problemas.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que el padre de Eren, que era el esposo de su mejor amiga, abusaba de él, Eren se lo confeso al segundo día de llegar a Tokyo, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Le conto todo lo que tuvo que soportar estos últimos años, y lo que había sufrido el pobre Armin también, lo que el pobre Armin soporto durante toda su vida.

Fue entonces que apoyo completamente la decisión del castaño y su amigo rubio, pero aún se preguntaba porque ninguno acudió a él con anterioridad.

Pero eso podría preguntárselo después, ahora Hannes consiguió un buen lugar para que sus sobrinos vivan cómodamente, y sabía que con su esfuerzo y el de ellos, podría salir algo bueno de todo esto.

–Niños… He estado una semana entera aquí y me sorprende que haya podido organizarles la vida en tan solo siete días, y aunque me duela en el alma decirlo… ¡Oh dios, que dolor! ¡Es hora de mi partida! –Dijo dramáticamente, haciendo reír a los menores–. ¡Sé que soy el mejor, pero no lo digan... O llorare!

Se miraron fijamente y los tres comenzaron a partirse de la risa, todos en el café los miraban extrañados pero a ninguno le importaba.

–Tío Hannes… Gracias por todo, nos escuchaste y comprendiste, nos ayudaste a llegar aquí y aun así nos estas ayudando con el departamento y nuestra educación, prometo que ambos lo compensaremos y estarás orgulloso de nosotros, te amamos… –Dijo Eren más tranquilo, apunto de llorar.

–Yo también los amo… Con el alma.

.

.

.

Los menores se encontraban en su nuevo departamento, ya amueblado, dejaron sus maletas en las habitaciones, Armin puso manos a la obra y comenzó a desempacar…

Ese mismo día, se despidieron de Hannes, hubo risas y llantos, él siempre se sentiría orgulloso de sus sobrinos.

Se marchó recordando que volvería a visitarlos apenas pueda hacer un tiempo libre, que quizá vuelva dentro de un mes o dos para ver cómo estaban las cosas.

–Eren… ¿Puedes dejar de mirar tu celular como idiota desesperado durante unos minutos y ayudarme a desempacar? –Pregunto un tanto enojado.

–Estoy desesperado… Ha pasado una semana y aun no hay señales de él. –Eren comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades, quizá anoto mal el número y no se dio cuenta, o Levi quizá solo estaba demasiado ocupado–. ¡Armin, quizá no me habla porque no le parecí atractivo!

El rubio negó con la cabeza, descartando rápidamente esa posibilidad.

–Eso es imposible, Eren, eres demasiado lindo como para no caer en la tentación.

–Awww, me dijiste lindo, tú también eres lindo –Dijo Eren acercándose y tocando la mejilla del rubio–. Lindo, tierno y sexy…

–Eren –Advirtió Armin–. Sabes cómo puede acabar todo esto, no me provoques o sabes cómo terminaremos.

–Por supuesto que lo sé, y te encanta –Susurro en el oído de Armin–. Vamos, mañana terminamos de desempacar, desfrutemos nuestra nueva cama primero…

–Hablas como si fueras mi pareja –Armin volteo para quedar cara a cara con el castaño, lo observo atentamente por unos segundos y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello.

–Lo bueno de todo esto es que no lo somos –Ambos rieron, recordando la primera vez que tuvieron sexo juntos, el día en el que acordaron ser amigos con derecho.

Fue algo tan salvaje, que Armin no pudo caminar normalmente al día siguiente, el sexo entre ambos era el mejor, porque tenían la suficiente confianza entre ambos y lo mejor es que era eso, solo sexo.

–Ahí… Bésame ahí –Eren cerro sus ojos sintiendo el placer que su mejor amigo, Armin recostó al castaño en la cama, le quito la camisa y comenzó a lamer, chupar y besar todo su abdomen, para luego subir a su cuello y morderlo, mientras tocaba sus pezones–. Ahh, si mgh… Así.

Eren sintió el miembro del rubio rozar con el suyo y eso lo éxito aún más, rápidamente lo volteo quedando el arriba de su amigo, comenzó a frotarse contra el cuerpo del otro.

Los gemidos de Armin se hicieron presentes cuando Eren comenzó a moverse más rápido.

–E-Eren… Agh, más rápido… Mgh, s-se siente b-bien –Antes de que Armin pudiera protestar, llevo sus manos hacia los pantalones y tiro de ellos, sacándolos junto a sus boxers, Eren pudo notar como el pene de su amigo palpitaba en busca de correrse, y se dio cuenta de que él estaba igual, así que se levantó y mientras Armin se masturbaba rápidamente, él se sacaba los pantalones junto a los boxers.

Cuando se vio libre de toda prenda, volvió a posicionarse sobre Armin y comenzó a frotarse contra el desesperadamente.

Ambos miembros rozaban entre ellos, mientras que sus pieles chocaban y creaban un sonido más que excitante para ambos.

–Mgh A-Armin… Joder M-me corro –El castaño beso el cuello del rubio moviendo sus caderas más rápido.

–E-Eren… ¡AHHHH! AHG, ah… mgh –Ambos sintieron como el otro llegaba al orgasmo, el semen caliente se mezclaba en sus abdómenes–. Eren… F-follame –Dijo agitado.

Esa fue una larga noche…

.

.

.

Eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde, Eren estaba sentado en el sillón y Armin recostado apoyando sus pies en el regazo de su amigo, ambos estaban completamente concentrados en la película que estaban viendo.

–Joder Armin… La película es una mierda, te dije que viéramos Kill Bill…

Armin rodo los ojos y lo miro con el ceño medio fruncido, el castaño se quejó cuando sintió uno de sus pies en la cara.

–Cállate, no soy adivino –Contesto aun frotando su pie contra la cara de Eren –. No es mi culpa que no quieras salir por tu depresión…

– ¿Depresión? ¡Estúpido, mis sentimientos! –Grito Eren sacando el pie de Armin de su cara –Que asco, metiste tu dedo gordo en mi nariz…

–Te lo mereces… Por idiota –El castaño bajo la mirada algo triste, Armin suspiro –. Te llamara, y si no lo hace, es un idiota…

– ¿Tú crees?

–Sabes que si, por eso te pido que muevas tu turco trasero hacia la habitación porque te toca hacer las camas.

Eren lo miro con ojos de cachorrito pero ni así logro conversar al rubio de no hacer nada, se levantó rendido y se encamino hacia sus habitaciones. Abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz, cuando comenzó a tender la cama, se percató de que su celular estaba tirado en el suelo.

–Conque allí estabas… Estuve buscándote todo el puto día.

Cuando levando el celular vio que un mensaje había llegado, no se hizo muchas ilusiones ya que podría haber sido Hannes o el mismo Armin haciéndole una cruel broma.

Pero lo que sus ojos lograron ver, lo dejaron perplejo.

Un número no agendado, con un mensaje que decía.

" _Mocoso, soy Levi ¿Harás algo hoy?"_

–¡ARMIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

El rubio llego a la habitación corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, al llegar, lo único que vio fue a Eren saltando de la alegría.

– ¡Agh! ¡Te odio, me asustaste idiota!

– ¡Armin Armin! –Chillo ignorando lo que acababa de decir su amigo –. ¡Por fin! Me ha enviado un mensaje… Estoy nervioso, ¿Qué le digo? ¡Me pregunto si tengo planes para hoy!

–Calma… Respira –Cuando el castaño se calmó, Armin y el hablaron durante unos minutos sobre el asunto.

Eren le devolvió el mensaje diciendo que estaba disponible, así que quedaron en que el mayor iría a pasar a buscar a Eren para hacer algo juntos.

–Armin… ¡Gracias por aconsejarme, eres el mejor!

–Claro que lo soy… Oh, y no lo traigas aquí hoy, no quiero escucharlos follar.

El castaño se sonrojo como jamás lo había hecho…

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… Algo tarde, aunque no tenga fecha de actualización ni nada de eso.**

 **Me había ido de viaje y volví muy cansada, estoy muerta…**

 **¡Gracias por leer!** _ **¡See You Soon!**_


	6. Un Intento de Cita

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes son de Shingeki No Kyojin, propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _Riren, yaoi, agresiones, lemon, fluff, lenguaje soez._

* * *

–Así que… aquí estamos –Eren miraba todo a su alrededor, la gente que entraba y salía del bar, curioso pero algo… ¿Decepcionado? –. Que romántico–Dijo con un obvio sarcasmo.

Levi, que se encontraba sentado justo en frente de él, lo miro aburrido, para luego ignorarlo agarrando una de las cartas, Eren hizo lo mismo, intentando hacerse el desinteresado.

Pronto una camarera llego para que ellos pidieran sus órdenes.

–Quiero el especial de hoy, y una cerveza… ¿Eren?

El castaño lo ignoro, mirando con demasiada atención a la camarera, luego de decidir bien lo que iba a pedir, la miro y suspiro aburrido.

–Quiero el especial de hoy –Imito al azabache–. Y… Una malteada de cinco dólares.

– ¿Acabas de pedir una malteada de cinco dólares?

El castaño dirigió su mirada a él, y pestaño un par de veces.

–Si. –Dijo como si nada.

El mayor suspiro rendido y no agrego nada más, ambos se quedaron en un silencio algo tenso mientras miraban el lugar.

–De verdad, Levi… Sí que eres un romántico –Volvió a atacar.

–Joder Eren, ¿Qué pensaste que pasaría? ¿Querías que fuera a buscarte en un lindo auto, cenar en un lujoso restaurant para luego ir a ver una película romántica y luego terminar haciendo el amor bajo las estrellas?

– ¡Si, quizá eso es lo que quería!

–Pues te equivocaste de persona –Levi se sintió frustrado, Eren era difícil de complacer, y parecía querer hacerle la vida imposible desde que comenzó la "Cita".

Eren se quedó callado, no sabía que más decir, no es que estuviera insatisfecho, pero por un momento pensó que sería algo mas ¿Intimo? Es decir, ir a un bar no está mal, pero por dentro tenía la esperanza de que fueran a hacer algo como caminar por la playa, o algo parecido.

La razón por la que el castaño se estaba desquitando con él, es porque tardo una puta semana en pedirle salir. Se sintió con muy baja autoestima, y ahora quería cobrárselo como era debido.

–Si me hubieras llamado antes… Quizá no estaría de tan mal humor.

Levi enarco una ceja, sin poder creérselo.

– ¿Me estás diciendo, que tu humor de mierda… Se debe a que no te llame antes?

Eren jugo un rato con sus dedos para luego responder con timidez.

–Puede ser…

–Y ahora te haces el tímido –Los ojos de Eren transmitían vergüenza e inocencia –Si lo olvidas… Dejare que luego de cenar hagamos lo que tú quieras.

– ¿De verdad? –Se emocionó el castaño – ¿Lo que yo quiera?

–Si –El azabache pensó que quizá se arrepentiría de la decisión.

– ¡Damas y caballeros! –Eren levanto la vista mirando curiosamente al dueño del bar–. Ha llegado el momento que estaban esperando… ¡NUESTRO FAMOSO CONCURSO DE TWIST! Esta noche, una afortunada pareja, se llevara un precioso trofeo. Ahora… ¿Quiénes serán nuestros primeros concursantes?

– ¡AQUI! –Eren levanto su mano decidido, dedicándole una mirada desafiante a Levi–. Quiero bailar.

Levi miro hacia ambos lados sintiendo varias miradas posadas sobre ellos.

–No no no no no… –Susurro Levi negando suavemente con la cabeza.

–No no no no –Se burló Eren–. Me parece que hace un minuto dijiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera, quiero bailar, quiero ganar y quiero ese trofeo.

Levi lo miro por unos segundos, sin poder creer en la ridícula situación en la que se había metido.

–De acuerdo –Suspiro rendido.

El menor sonrió complacido, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño escenario, Levi lo seguía por detrás, intentando ignorar los aplausos.

–Conozcamos a nuestros primeros concursantes.

Eren le arrebato el micrófono al dueño del bar.

–Soy Eren… Un placer –Dijo simpático.

– ¿Y su amigo?

–Levi. –Respondió seco.

–Bien… Vamos a ver lo que saben hacer…

Eren se quitó los zapatos lenta y seductoramente, camino moviendo sus caderas hasta el centro del escenario y miro a Levi.

–Los zapatos, fuera.

– ¿Qué?

–Ya oíste, fuera.

–No voy a quitarme los zapatos.

–De acuerdo. –Sonrió y volvió a tomar el micrófono–. Creo que necesito otra pareja más adecuada para mi ¿Algún volun…?

–Eso no sea necesario –Respondió Levi rápidamente, sacándose los zapatos, tirando el micrófono lejos y tomando a Eren del brazo para volver al centro.

La música comenzó, y ambos pusieron manos a la obra.

.

.

Eren abrió sus ojos lentamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía calor, mucho calor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos ya que no pudo mantenerlos por más de cinco segundos abiertos, agarro la almohada que estaba sobre su cabeza y el abrazo, sintiendo el aroma de Levi al instante, estaba en la cama de Levi, muy cansado.

" _Mi primera resaca, que mal… ESPERA, ¿QUE?"_

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos al darse cuenta de la situación.

Tenía resaca, estaba en una cama, desnudo.

En la cama de Levi.

Se sentó de golpe y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, miro hacia todos lados y al no encontrarse con el azabache se paró para comenzar a vestirse.

–Ahg –Sus caderas dolían, dolían demasiado.

No podía recordar bien lo que sucedió en la noche.

–Tuve sexo con Levi, tuve sexo con Levi –Se repetía a sí mismo–. ¿Tuve sexo con Levi? ¡LEVIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El nombrado apareció segundos después como si nada.

–Oh… Buenos días.

Eren se sentía furioso, furioso y adolorido.

– ¿Oh… Buenos días? ¿¡OH… BUENOS DIAS!? ¡Metete tus buenos días donde no te da el sol!

El mayor cerró sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar sus gritos.

–Carajo, ¿Puedes dejar de gritar?

– ¡No! Eres un idiota, estúpido, abusador, violador… Eres… Eres –Eren no sabía que más decir.

– ¿Eh? De que mierda hablas…

– ¡TUVIMOS SEXO! Quiero decir… ¡Tu abusaste de mí! ¡Te aprovechaste de que estaba borracho, cómo pudiste!

–Eren, cállate –Dice Levi poniendo ambas manos en sus oídos –Me duele la cabeza…

–Y a mí todo el cuerpo, culpa tuya… Violador.

– ¡No soy un violador!

–Entonces explica esto –Exigió el menor seriamente.

–Mocoso de mierda, luego de salir ebrio del bar, dijiste que querías ir a la playa, y eso es lo que hice, llevarte a la puta playa. Estabas tan putamente borracho que te tiraste al mar con ropa, tuve que sacarte de ahí antes de que te ahogaras como un maldito mocoso que eres, te traje hasta aquí, subimos por las escaleras, y te deje de mirar por un segundo, un puto segundo… Y caíste por ellas, riéndote como idiota. Te deje aquí, te saque la ropa mojada, me pegaste un rodillazo cuando intente ponerte otra limpia, te dormiste y me fui al sillón ¿Feliz? –Levi estaba cansado, cansado y enfadado, tuvo que observar cada tanto al menor para asegurarse de que estaría bien.

–L-Levi… –El castaño se sintió avergonzado y estúpido, saco todas esas conclusiones sin pruebas de ello, los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza lentamente, en efecto, Levi le decía la verdad. –Esto es tan embarazoso, lo siento, lo siento mucho…

–Ya no importa, pero no grites, me duele la puta cabeza.

–Si –Eren asintió con la cabeza varias veces –Perdón… Supongo que al final fui yo el que no fue romántico. Lo arruine todo…

–Tsk, no lo arruinaste… Todo. –Se sentó con cuidado a su lado –Fue divertido verte borracho.

Eren golpeo suavemente su cara con una almohada.

–Quiero darme un baño.

–Ve, lave tu ropa, te la dejare en el baño –El azabache se paró para buscar la ropa pero Eren lo tomo del brazo.

–N-no puedo caminar bien, ¿M-me ayudas? –Se sonrojo al ver como Levi lo alzaba–. ¡E-espera! –En el momento en el que Levi lo alzo por completo, Eren tapo sus ojos –Estoy desnudo –Susurro–. No me veas.

–No hay nada ahí que no conozca –Levi siguió caminando intentando no tropezar al no ver nada.

.

.

.

–G-gracias por acompañarme… –Susurro Eren avergonzado–. Armin debe estar preocupado.

–Lo que digas… –Levi se acercó a Eren posando lentamente una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra en su cintura.

El castaño sentía como su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, su respiración se entrecorto y sus piernas temblaban.

Levi no apartaba su mirada de él, lo deseaba.

Se deseaban.

–B-bésame… –Susurro Eren sonrojado, pero Levi seguía mirando sus hermosos ojos, y tocando la suave piel de su cuello–. ¿E-estás jugando conmigo? Te parece grac…

El menor sintió como sus labios eran arrebatados por otros finos y suaves, Eren correspondió el beso al instante, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello. Levi ansiaba más de ese dulce contacto, tomo las caderas de Eren y de esa forma lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

Eren rompió el beso en busca de aire, se miraron a los ojos y se sintió avergonzado.

–Tsk, hablas mucho…

–C-cállate –Dijo Eren, acercándose a la puerta de su departamento–. ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –Pregunto con inocencia.

–Nos volveremos a ver –Confirmo Levi antes de que el castaño sonriera y cerrara la puerta lentamente.

Eren se sintió feliz, se sintió como una colegiala dando su primer beso.

Se sintió excitado y estúpido, pero sobre todo feliz.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Si, ya se… Pulp Fiction salvaje aparece… Quedo re trucho. Es re triste todo esto :v**

 **Bueno igual no importa xD ¡GRACIAS POR LEER** _ **! See You Soon…**_


End file.
